The present invention relates to a telescopic support.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 457922 discloses a telescopic support consisting of two telescopic elements. Each of the telescopic elements includes an external tube 20, an internal tube 30, a spring 22, a plug 23 and a sucking disc 40. The external tube 20 includes a first end 21 that is reduced and a second end. The internal tube 30 includes a first end 31 that is enlarged and a second end. The internal tube 30 is inserted in the external tube 20. The first end 31 of the internal tube 30 abuts the first end 21 of the external tube 20 so as to keep the internal tube 30 connected with the external tube 20. The spring 22 is put in the external tube 20, and the plug 23 is fit in the second end of the external tube 20 so that the spring 22 pushes the internal tube 30 from the external tube 20. The sucking disc 40 is attached to the second end of the external tube 20. The second end of the internal tube 30 of one of the telescopic elements is enlarged (32) in order to receive the second end of the internal tube 30 of the other of the telescopic elements in use. The sucking discs 40 contact two walls so as to suspend the telescopic support. The springs 22 are essential in keeping the telescopic support suspended. If the springs 22 are weak, the telescopic support falls easily when bearing a load. If the springs 22 are strong, the telescopic support is operated with difficulty.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a secure and easily operable telescopic support.
According to the present invention, a telescopic support includes an external tube, an internal tube inserted in the external tube and an extending device for extending the external tube and the internal tube.
The extending device may include a collar mounted on the external tube and a cam mounted on the collar between a first position for releasing the internal tube and a second position for pushing the internal tube.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.